It's good to talk
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "I swear if it rings again I'm going to throw it against the fucking wall….."


**It's good to talk?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:-** Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **"I swear if it rings again I'm going to throw it against the fucking wall….."

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Sarah's "Violence against technology" challenge in which a character had to threaten to or actually commit an act of violence against a piece of tech that was driving them mad. Rated for language and sexual content (try to contain your surprise!) so if that's not your thing you should turn back now! If you're reading on though thank you and reviews would make my day!

"It'll be late we're supposed to be seeing Ella's principle and I've warned James that if we don't both show this time they will definitely fucking suspend her and he doesn't want that any more than I do." Nicola said quietly listening while Ollie sighed on the other end of the call and she saw her front door come into view and noted the conspicuous absence of her husband's car in the driveway.

"Between the office and that fuck wit you're married to we haven't got five fucking minutes alone in nearly a fortnight you're killing me Nicola I miss you. You looked fucking gorgeous last night at the PM's banquet do you know how hard it was for me not to drag you into the nearest empty office and remind you how fucking good I can make you feel?" Ollie replied the image of her in ankle length strapless black satin the night before having the same effect on him with just the memory as it had when he'd been forced to watch but not touch her throughout the entire function.

"One second Ollie and I'll get back to you on that." She said confidently trying not to make it obvious to Elvis that her pulse was racing and her mind was being invaded by images of him being unable to keep his hands off her as they pulled up outside her home and the driver got out lifting her ministerial boxes and setting them on the doorstep. When his name had come up on the screen of her phone she'd known why he was calling they had been trying to steal a little time together for days and the night before had been as hard for her as she now knew it had been for him. She'd felt his eyes on her thought the evening and the fact that she knew exactly what he was thinking made it even more difficult to leave and come home to a house full of sleeping children and a husband who barely acknowledged her return. "Sorry Elvis was bringing my boxes in look I promise I'll be over tonight I just can't tell you what time it will be." She continued lowering her voice once she was in the privacy of her living room and had established that none of the kids had heard her come in. "I miss you too right now just thinking about you touching me is making it hard to focus on anything else."

"Ok I'll be waiting just be as quick as you can ok?" Ollie smiled the breathless edge to her voice making him shift uncomfortably in the seat as she hung up and he groaned with frustration shifting his trousers in an effort to relieve the bulge that seemed to be permanently there these days when she as around. If he was honest there'd always been something about her, from the second she walked into the DoSAC offices in a mass of blue flowers and broad smiles he'd known he was going to find working with her uncomfortable and not because she was prone to fucking up on a grand scale but because his body reacted to being close to her without him ever giving it permission to. At the beginning he'd always believed it would be a guilty secret he would have to keep but as it turned out when he'd blurted it all out one night after yet another argument when she couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to string a sentence together he'd realised she was more than happy to act on his desires. Since then it had been a rollercoaster of stolen acts of passion and secret meetings but this was the first time that it had been so long between opportunities to act on how much they needed each other and he was finding it impossible to cope. Getting up he tried to focus on preparing for her coming and trying to clear up the work he'd brought home with him already knowing it would be pointless.

"Look James you couldn't even be bothered to fucking turn up on time if you had then maybe we'd not have spent 3 hours in what should have been a fucking half hour meeting!" Nicola shouted as her husband pulled the car into the driveway barely slowing it down before he looked at her indicating toward the door.

"Just go Nicola I'm already fucking late I can do without listening to you moan again I've heard it all before. The fucking meeting is done, the papers don't have to have yet another fucking field day at the expense of our daughter now can I get back to work?" He snapped back ignoring the scoff she gave at the implication that at almost 10 he was going to go back to the office, she knew he wasn't and he knew she did but for some reason they still kept up the pretence that she didn't know he was off to see his latest bit on the side and frankly didn't care.

"Fine but could you at least try to come home at some point tomorrow your fucking kids can barely remember what the hell you look like." She shouted back getting out and slamming the car door as he skidded away in the cloud of gravel ignoring her comment completely. "Wanker." She muttered heading into the house to ensure that the children were settled before leaving again herself. She knew pointing out that he was barely home was hypocritical when she had so many calls on her own time too but she consoled herself with the fact that she actually tried and did make an effort to spend time with their children. Tonight thought all she wanted was to get to the stage where she'd said goodnight to them all and was able to leave for Ollie's. Not only was she desperate to relieve the sexual frustration that had been building in the previous few days nut now she needed to forget about everything and everyone else in a way only he was able to make her do.

"God I thought you were never going to get here." Ollie groaned when the intercom in his hall beeped into life and he heard Nicola's voice on the other end. Hitting the entre button he opened the front door leaning against the frame and listening to her footsteps coming up the stairs. "We really need to do something about your refusal to use the fucking lift Nicola Jesus even when you get here it's 5 extra minutes before I can get my hands on you."

"You just be wasting yet more time there's more chance of hell freezing over than you getting me in that lift." Nicola smiled as he gripped her hand pulling her inside and into his arms as they collided with the hallway wall their kisses immediately becoming heated.

"God I've missed being able to do that I want you so much right now I…" Ollie began before the sound of her phone ringing loudly in her hand stopped them in their tracks and she groaned loudly as she saw Glen's name on the screen.

"Glen what the fuck? It's almost 11 what the hell do you want?" She snapped throwing Ollie a warning look as he nimbly lowed the zip on the back of her dress and pushed it over her shoulders as she slipped her free arm out then switched the phone to the other ear allowing him to push it to the floor leaving her in front of him in her bra and panties.

"Get fucking rid of him or he's going to be an unwitting witness to something neither of us want him to hear." Ollie whispered in the ear not attached to the phone as he gently kneaded her breasts and she tried to focus on the pointless list of information Glen was rambling off.

"Glen I have no fucking idea what you're talking about tell me this all again in the morning I'm exhausted and I've had a shit night at Ella's school I'm going to bed." She snapped ending the call and setting the phone on the hall table.

"Bed is exactly where you're going but if you think you are exhausted now you are going to be completely fucked by the time I'm done with you."

"Promises, promises."

"Hey you know by now I'm not one to make idle threats." Ollie groaned as she pushed his t-shirt over his head her fingers fumbling with the belt of his jeans desperate to get to the stage where he was wearing as little as her.

"Yeah well right now you're…..oh for fuck sake!" She shouted as once again the moment was interrupted by the ringing of her phone and see that it was her mother she hit the disconnect button. Work she had no choice but to deal with but there was no way she was putting what she wanted off to listen to a pointless rant about something irrelevant from her mother. "Where was I?"

"I think you were about to comment on my state of undress." Ollie smiled kicking his jeans into the corner and of the hall unhooking her bra and letting it join the messy pile of clothes surrounding them as he started to back her toward the bedroom only to find their continued attempts to move things along blocked as her phone once again rang and they both stared at Malcolm's name no the screen.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She whispered grabbing it and hitting accept as Ollie ignored the interruption and continued leading her backward toward the bed pushing her down onto it his lips gravitating to her exposed breasts as she spoke. "Of course I was in fucking bed Malcolm it's after 11 and I've been on the go since 5 this morning. Well how the fuck should I know…can't this wait until the morning you are the one who keeps telling me I look like shit when I don't get enough sleep….thanks you really know how to make a girl feel fucking special….no….ok, ok now will you fuck right off and let me get some fucking sleep." She muttered trying to keep her voice level as Ollie continued on his mission to turn her to a pool of desire in the middle of his bed and she finally hung up throwing the phone onto the bedside table.

"I'm not even going to ask what the fuck that was about because I don't care." Ollie whispered his lips trailing over her stomach until he reached her panties pulling them down her legs and adding his boxers to them.

"I swear if it rings again I'm going to throw it against the fucking wall, get up here and fuck me already I've been thinking about this for days." Nicola moaned as his hands ran up her thighs as she felt his eagerness nudge at her entrance and his lips fused with hers at the exact moment that the phone rang again. "Fuck right off!" She shouted not bothering to look at who the call was from as she lifted it and threw it across the room ignoring the smashing sound it made as it made contact with the wall.

"Thank fuck for that." Ollie smiled as she kissed him hungrily and he thrust into her the pent up frustration that had only been added to by the phone related delays meaning for the second they were connected again nothing else mattered. Rising off the bed and resting her legs over his shoulders he took her with a passion he'd never experienced with anyone before her losing himself in the way she reacted on instinct to him and before long he felt her clench around him the way his name fell so easily from her lips as she was overtaken by waves of pleasure dragging him over the edge with her as he exploded inside her and they both fell back onto the bed struggling to regain their breath.

"How the hell am I going to explain the destruction of my phone to Malcolm?" Nicola laughed a few moments later as they both glanced at the shattered pieces of her phone on the other side of the room.

"You could always tell him the truth he'd not believe it anyway."

"Oh yeah that'll work. "Sorry Malc but I need a new phone you all kept ringing me last night when all I wanted was for Ollie to fuck me senseless and I threw it across the room." I think I might have to come up with a better excuse than that." She smiled pinning him to the bed as she kissed him again suddenly finding it impossible to care about the phone or anything else.


End file.
